Củ Thịt
en:Meat Bulb (Lureplant) Củ Thịt= |spawnFrom = |drops = Những vật dụng chưa tiêu hóa }} |-| Cây Mắt= |attackRange = 2.5}} 'Củ Thịt', thường gọi là Cây Ăn Thịt, là loài cây hung hãn được đặt tên theo tập tính dùng thịt để hấp dẫn con mồi. Giống như Krampus, Cây có bụng chứa đồ riêng để chứa vật dụng mà Cây Mắt (xem ở dưới) nuốt nhưng chưa xuống kịp dạ dày. Thời gian tiêu hóa mặc định là 20 giây. Do vậy vừa khó vừa không hiệu quả khi dùng nó để thu hoạch vật phẩm, và thảm họa hơn là để nó ngoạm mất đồ quý hiếm. Khi nó chuẩn bị dụ dỗ mà không có sẵn thịt, nó sẽ trồi ra Thịt Lá làm mồi nhử thay thế. Lá này cùng với các loại thịt khác được Cây dùng làm mồi có thể thu được bằng cách bỏ trang bị mọi vũ khí để hiện ra tùy chọn "thu hoạch thịt" thay vì "chén nó". Khi thu hoạch thành công, mọi Cây Mắt sẽ biến mất và Củ sẽ biến thành dạng "còn non và xanh". Củ không trồi ra mồi trừ khi nó tạo ra Cây Mắt 2 ngày sau. Nếu Củ Thịt nhử mồi lâu hơn độ bền của thịt, ta sẽ chẳng xơ múi được gì. Người chơi có thể choảng Củ Thịt kích thích nó rút lại cái tua trống rỗng, và rồi nó trồi lại với một cái lá thịt tươi. Vào Mùa Đông, Củ Thịt sẽ thu rễ và Cây Mắt, không trồi ra mồi nữa. Với lực sát thương bình thường, nó chết sau 9 mũi Giáo; 8 cú Gậy Dơi; 6 phát Chày Gai Xúc Tua, Chày Thịt và Chùy Thulecite; và 5 nhát Gươm Đen. Giết Củ Thịt cho phép người chơi nhặt Thịt Lá, thu lại mọi vật phẩm ở trong bụng nó, miễn là chưa bị tiêu hóa. Hơn nữa, nó luôn tạo ra Củ Tươi sau khi chết, có thể trồng trên mọi địa hình hợp lệ. Củ Thịt sẽ chỉ chui lên từ vị trí nằm trong một khoảng cách nhất định từ bất kỳ chỗ nào người chơi đã đi qua, nhưng không chồi lên trên vài địa hình (đất nhân tạo, đất đá hoặc nhện leo). Nó có thể ở ngay chỗ người chơi đang đứng (trên màn hình), nhưng có thể nằm ở vượt ra ngoài phạm vi được mở ra trên bản đồ, do đó có thể không phát hiện ra nó ngay lập tức. Tuy nhiên, không giống các loại khác, bản đồ cập nhật ngay lập tức vị trí Củ Thịt mọc lên, mà không yêu cầu người chơi phải quành lại vị trí. Điều này giúp cho việc phát hiện một Củ Thịt dễ dàng hơn. Củ Thịt không tự nó có khả năng tấn công hoặc phòng thủ mà dựa vào Cây Mắt xung quanh bảo kê và nuôi dưỡng. Cây Mắt Một Cây Mắt sẽ ngấu nghiến hoặc tẩn bất kỳ cái gì lại gần, bao gồm thức ăn từ Nồi Hầm, Ruộng, Giá Phơi; Bẫy Răng; và Boomerangs. Dĩ nhiên nó không nhai Ba Lô và các loại rương khác. Máu không trâu và lủi xuống đất sau khi chịu 30 sát thương. Dĩ nhiên, cứ còn Củ thì Cây Mắt mới sẽ trồi lên sau một khoảng thời gian ngắn. Nếu Cây Mắt bị tấn công, Củ Thịt sẽ cuộn lại mồi nhử. Sau một khoảng thời gian lại tiếp tục cuốn lên dụ khị gà. Cả 2 dễ bắt lửa. Khi một cái bắt lửa, lửa sẽ lan sang các cây khác, và cháy tiếp tới chết. Củ thịt chết kiểu này sẽ kéo theo mọi đồ trong bụng xuống mồ, mặc dù có tỉ lệ nhỏ vài đồ không bị xước xát gì cả, bao gồm mồi đang nhử và Củ Tươi. Với lực sát thương bình thường, Cây Mắt lẩn sau một nốt nhạc bởi mọi vũ khí. Không mọc lên từ đất nhân tạo, đất đá hoặc nhện leo. Giúp việc xây ruộng Lá Thịt khả thi khi đặt củ trồng gần chỗ đất mà Cây Mắt không phát triển được. Cây Mắt không sinh ra vào mùa đông (ví dụ Củ Thịt "ngủ đông" hoàn toàn tới khi đông qua), mọi Cây Mắt đã sinh ra sẽ chui xuống khi mùa đông tới và Củ Thịt sẽ về dạng "còn non và xanh" cho tới hết mùa. Một Cây Thịt có thể tạo ra 27 Cây Mắt một lúc. Reign of Giants Trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, Cây Mắt chỉ xuất hiện tự nhiên vào Mùa Xuân. Cây Mắt cũng không phát triển trên Đất Cát. Sử dụng. *Trồng gần trang trại Cỏ hoặc Cành Cây để Cây Mắt tự động thu hoạch chúng. Trồng Cành Con hoặc Cỏ gần nhau sẽ ngăn Cây Mắt có thể thu hoạch nhanh mọi vật phẩm. Không khuyến khích vì nếu không giám sát kỹ chúng sẽ nuốt hết. *Đặt gần nơi người chơi chuẩn bị xung đột với sinh vật khác như gần Hang Nhện. *Có thể trồng để lấy Lá Thịt. Để thu hoạch mà không lỡ đánh nhầm nó, bỏ mọi vũ khí trên người rồi click chuột trái vào Củ Thịt. Lá Thịt có thể ăn, để thu phục Lợn, hoặc cho chim ăn đổi lấy Trứng tươi. *Khả năng tiêu hóa các vật dụng đã nuốt giúp trừ khử các đối tượng không ưa. *Củ Tươi có thể dùng làm nhiên liệu như Củ Thịt, nếu đủ rảnh, tạo nhiều Củ Thịt cạnh nhau. Là nguồn nhiên liệu cháy chậm tự đổi mới. *Dùng để diệt Ong và Ong Sát Thủ lấy Mật Ong và Bánh Mật hoặc dẹp đường bị chắn bởi Tổ Ong Sát Thủ. *Khi để gần trại vừa đủ giúp bảo vệ khỏi Nhện, Rái Cá hoặc các Sinh Vật hung hãn khác. *Thích hợp khi đương đầu với Chó Săn. Đặt gần trại, chờ cho nó mọc lên. Khi cả đám Chó xán lại, chỉ việc chạy vòng quanh Củ Thịt. Chó Săn sẽ đổi mục tiêu và quay sang xử đẹp Cây Mắt. Chú ý khi đối phó với Chó Săn Lông Đỏ, chúng có thể đốt trụi cả đám và làm Củ Tươi biến thành Tro. Khuyên *Củ Thịt sinh sản với tốc độ chóng mặt, vì thế không nên trồng ở trại hoặc gần các đối tượng quý giá (như Bụi Dâu, Ruộng). *Để dễ xâm nhập vào khu trung tâm, có thể đặp vài loại đất (xem bài viết) hoặc trồng một loạt Cành Con, Cỏ dọc vào trong. Nếu các cây sát lại đủ gần, Cây Mắt sẽ không mọc lên được. *Nếu muốn làm một trang trại Củ Thịt để lấy Lá Thịt, chuẩn bị sẵn nền đất nhân tạo như Sàn Gỗ hoặc Đường Đá Cuội để ngăn Cây Mắt trồi lên. Nếu không làm đủ, Cây Mắt có thể cắn xé lẫn nhau, làm Củ Thịt phải cuộn lại Lá Thịt liên tục khiến khó mà thu hoạch được. *Kiểm tra bản đồ hai ngày một lần để dò tìm Củ Thịt. Hữu hiệu khi đang cần tìm nó hoặc thấy nó ở chỗ trái ý muốn, như Làng Lợn hoặc gần nông trường. *Trồng gần Ao để dụ cả bầy Ếch xúm lại hội đồng. Nếu bị tẩn, nó ọe ra các đồ chưa tiêu hóa hết (tương tự như khi bị người chơi oánh). Đôi khi người chơi hôi được Đùi Ếch rớt ra, cũng như Lá Thịt, mà không phải hái lẫn tốn công xử nó. **Ngoài ra, khi Củ Thịt đặt ở vùng mà Cây Mắt không mọc được gần Ao, Ếch sẽ liên tục cướp Lá Thịt và Củ ngay lập tức sinh ra cái mới. Tạo ra một lượng lớn Lá Thịt trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, nhưng thường Củ Thịt sẽ bị khử ngay. *Có thể tận dụng để bắt Chim và Thỏ. Tạo ra bãi bẫy từ 2-3 Củ rồi nhảy vào giữa, đội Mũ Lông Chim hoặc cho nhân vật Wickerbottom dùng sách Birds of the World. Nhiều con chim sẽ sà xuống chỗ nhân vật và bị Cây Mắt nuốt đi. Đập Củ để lấy lại. Dùng mẹo này là cách thu thập nhanh chóng Thịt Nhỏ và Lông Chim mà không tốn nhiều nguyên liệu hoặc làm tăng điểm man rợn. ** Tương tự, nên đặt gần nơi có nhiều Hang Thỏ. *Thu phục Lợn từ Làng Lợn tấn công Cây Mắt. Các con Lợn khác sẽ đến hỗ trợ. Giúp tạo một lối thông tới trung tâm để thu hoạch hoặc xử Củ Thịt. Bên lề *Có thể để các Cây Mắt choảng nhau nếu chúng từ các Củ Thịt khác nhau. *Củ Thịt được thêm từ bản cập nhật It's Not a Rock!. *Củ Thịt biết "ngủ đông" từ bản cập nhật Strange New Powers. Lỗi *Nếu Cây Mắt nuốt Boomerang, người chơi sẽ bị thương nếu thu hoạch Củ Thịt. Do Boomerang không mất quỹ đạo bay sau khi bị nuốt. *Khi game bị lỗi vì bất kỳ lý do nào sau khi Củ Thịt bị giết nhưng trước khi Cây Mắt kịp thoái lui, khi chạy lại có thể thấy vài Cây Mắt đứng cô đơn. *Nếu đứng ven biển khi đặt Củ Thịt có thể bị đẩy xuống biển mà không có cách nào quay trở lại. *Nếu tấn công Củ Thịt ngay khi vừa trồng nó sẽ cuốn mồi lên ngay sau đó. Thư viện take item meat bulb.png|Prompt that appears when the player isn't holding an item, allowing the lure to be harvested. Eyeplant monstermeat.png|Lureplant dangling Monster Meat obtained from Hounds. Lureplant-roots.png|Lureplant that has settled but hasn't produced a lure yet. Lureplant stages.png|Bottom left: Ready, with lure. Bottom center: recently attacked or not fully settled. The rest: harvested. Eyeplant attacking Rabbit Hole.png|An Eyeplant that spawns beside an occupied Rabbit Hole repeatedly snaps at it. Eyeplants.png|Eyeplants "look" at nearby targets that they've tried to attack and ones that are just out of reach. Lureplant by road.jpg|Since players often walk on paths, Lureplants typically spawn near them later. Lureplant turf.jpg|Cây Mắt không mọc vượt quá 5 đơn vị đất. Lureplant Farm.jpg|A possible Lureplant farm. Harvest every three days for the freshest Leafy Meat. Leafy meat farm.png|Yet another farm - the cobblestone tiles keep the Eyeplants from sprouting. lureplant farm.png|Lureplant farming gone wrong. Remember to lay plants or turfs! Meatfarm.png|Một vườn Củ Thịt ở Quần Xã Sa Mạc. Lureplant map icons.png|Biểu tượng trên Bản Đồ. Lureplant Wallpaper.png|Ảnh bìa chính thức của bản cập nhật It's Not a Rock!, giới thiệu Củ Thịt và Cây Mắt. Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Mùa Hè Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Dễ Cháy Thể_loại:Sinh Mob Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Tự Sản Thể_loại:Đe Dọa Định Kỳ